


Driven To The Edge, dreamhusband

by moo_nyy



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Betrayal, Blood and Injury, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_nyy/pseuds/moo_nyy
Summary: “Amid secrets and monsters and fire and death; amid every uncertainty; love existed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband &; Kye Riddell | illumna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Moony's Books :)





	Driven To The Edge, dreamhusband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [It_is_Rene_Now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/gifts), [Blue_Moon08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Moon08/gifts), [JustLynnched](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLynnched/gifts).



> “Amid secrets and monsters and fire and death; amid every uncertainty; love existed.”
> 
> \--  
> I do not by any chance consider any mcyt or any ship that involves content creators real or serious, I do however, adore their cute dynamics :)
> 
> This is originally a piece from my fantasy driven dream centric oneshots ( re altered yet not beta read) readers mentioned all the more so I decided to make it a short book ;p

In the dark room, even the ticking had a relaxed inclination, as though it was a heart-beat very still. 

Dream moved tediously as he made a trip from weapons to electrical. The hefty body-clouding suit clung to his skin like morning wonders on lattice, catching all the coolness and supplanting it with smooth unsavory sweat. 

He winced at the quietness, his brain falteringly reminiscing back to minutes prior when they were a bunch of timid outsiders. Laugther blasted where they sat, overjoyed grins and hyperactive bobbing turned into a synchronized movement at whatever point somebody made a quip or life story. 

Dream recollected two youngsters adoring him lavishly because they figured he did verge drug managing. How they'd chased after him like lost pups making an honest effort to intrigue their sensei. 

It felt decent. 

His vision streaked at that point, communicating to a memory he needed to fail to remember. A restless male remained at the window sheet, avoiding each type of closeness and correspondence with his crewmates. He clearly wanted to be distant from the crowd, except, Dream had never been the one with personal space. 

He was threatening from the outset, dark red eyes (like blood), sharp teeth that lone uncovered itself at Dream's ingenuity, and that profound gutteral voice that sent energy shockwaves through the more youthful man's body. 

However, progressively, their kinship developed and Dream was at that point attached . 

“Hey, Hey. I'll you protect you , you don't need to be terrified. Nobody will get you." The man had said when things weren't this terrible. He hurdled Dream into his chest and held him like a mother comforting her child, the assuring murmurs were enough to allow him to unwind into his arms. 

Three crewmates died after that. 

Dream at long last stood before electrical, hands shaking as he raised himself up and drooped his weight on the divider. Would it be better for him to hang tight for somebody? What if the imposters are in there?

Dream gulped his dread, his guts contorted painfully and his mouth felt dry, it was an admonition. He knew. In any case, in the event that he didn't fix these lights, it'll be down over for everybody. 

He took a step forward. then, another. 

When Dream rounds the corner he is ashen, lips practically blue liked it usually was in the summer heat. His limbs move as though somebody is controlling them and his eyes are wide, taking a gander at them, the imposter and the dead body that layed underneath him. Time stilled ever so leisurely, a thick sharp edge squeezed against his neck while he attempted to breathe, to think. 

"Hush up." Illumna murmured, voice cool and confident.

This was it. 

**“He's good.”** Someones says in a near growl, voice immpassive and ordering that the other male had dropped the weapon and fixed like a light post. 

And Dream knew that voice. 

Cadaver. 

"Leave this one, He's mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> this will not be the end, kudos and comments are much appreciated ❤️
> 
> if you want previews, here's my discord server: https://discord.gg/n9ssVap9v8
> 
> ( currently grounded from using it, does that make sense? whatever, tag my wife if you need help with verification :)


End file.
